


【盾铁盾】 第一支舞

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【盾铁盾】 第一支舞

“我们买个地毯吧。”托尼抱着史蒂夫蹭他的胸肌，时不时留下几个吻，“踩上去很软的那种。”

刚被折腾得不轻的史蒂夫也没什么心力思考斯塔克随口一说的小想法会不会付诸实践。他洗完澡了，还刚高潮过没多久，现在只想好好睡一觉，可还是耷拉着眼皮子随口问了句：“买来干什么？”

“躺上面做爱。”

“好吧……就……好吧……”史蒂夫也不知道自己嘟囔了些什么，他只感觉托尼有些雀跃，这更让史蒂夫觉得随他去了。

托尼或许会感到开心，他可以做一些自己想做的，那就够了。

就在这个晚上过去的第三天，待史蒂夫从军部回来，还没到家便接到了一个电话。

“罗杰斯先生，我们能将货物放在门口吗？”

“货物？是什么？家里没人吗？”史蒂夫有些疑惑，他记起今天上午托尼说可能要去斯塔克工业待一天，看来家里确实没人。但，他没买过什么啊。难道是托尼？

“呃，我们不清楚。”电话那头的人有些尴尬，“包装的严严实实，我们也不是技术人员，按理来说放门口就行。”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，叹了口气：“丢那就好。谢谢你们了。”

史蒂夫加快了回家的速度，他在将哈雷停在固定位置后跑上了楼，在看到门口那一大箱子东西后蹙起眉。他打开家门，从家里拿出工具解开包装，在看到里头酒红色的地毯和一张滑出来的“已彻底消毒”的检测单后嘴角一抽，前几天晚上的记忆瞬间被翻出来。

他看了这地毯很久，脑海中滑过托尼躺在上面呻吟的样子，又想了想自己躺在上面打开双腿的感觉，眉毛一挑，将身上的外套一脱，伸展了一下身体，优美的肌肉绷出一道道完美的线条。

该开始干活了。

傍晚，托尼打开家门时脚步一顿，他疑惑了一瞬，想着自己没回错家。可眼前的公寓里，所有家具都被移开，一张柔软的酒红色地毯被铺在客厅正中间。正在这时，史蒂夫从房间里走出来，赤着上身，手中随即提着一件T恤。他看到托尼，微笑着走过来，环住黑发男人的脖颈与他接吻。

“呃，我以为你会丢掉，或者说我无理取闹。”托尼顺手摸上史蒂夫的窄腰，在那些完美的肌肉上捏来捏去，“所以，你那时候是真的同意了？”

“我现在才想起来我那时候同意了。”史蒂夫吻了下托尼的眼尾，把男人在他身上乱摸的手抓住，穿上衣服拍拍他的肩膀，“进来换个衣服吃饭。”

天完全黑下来，托尼靠在房间门边望着那地毯思考。他总觉得两人直接躺上面干起来有点浪费，或许需要一些前奏会比较妥当，顺便决定下今晚的体位。他叫住准备搬家具的史蒂夫，目光深邃：“出点主意，伙计。”他指了指地毯，“来点饭后运动。”

史蒂夫停下手中的动作，认真思考了一会儿。他看看自己和托尼交握的手，整个人都柔软了下去：“你想跳舞吗？”

托尼愣在那，他完全没想到这个。

钢铁侠收敛了笑容，目光停在地毯上。他这时才意识到半年多了，他们甚至连场舞都没跳，搞得每天都百废俱兴，而史蒂夫甚至连提一嘴这事的机会都没有！

“托尼？”史蒂夫捏了捏他的掌心，“别担心那么多，现在跳不迟。”

“抱歉。”托尼低下头，转过身去抱住了自己的爱人，“现在跳吗？”

“再好不过了。”史蒂夫笑着说，“音乐？”

“随便哪首歌，能跳就行。”托尼心神一动，墙角的放映机便亮了起来。

“你跳男步。”史蒂夫将手覆上托尼掌心，“我可以当你的抱枕。”

“这可真是……”托尼摇着头，他们脱了鞋踩在柔软的地毯上，在悠扬的音乐中柔和地摇摆。

很长一段时间里，他们谁都没有说话。只是任由自己沉浸在此刻温馨美好的氛围里，被温暖的爱柔软地包裹，在彼此的触碰中享受来之不易的幸福。

“托尼，我曾经幻想过这个。”良久后，史蒂夫望着托尼的蓝眼睛，有些感慨，“在你重新回到加州后，我曾想过我们可以一起度过一段快乐的时光。我无法确定这段时光是否能到‘永远’，但我真心这么希望着。”

托尼没有说话，只是亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊。

“你让我的幻想成真了。”史蒂夫笑着吻上托尼的嘴唇，之后抵着他的额头，手臂变换位置抱紧了他。他嗅着托尼的味道，感受着手掌下温热的、充满生命力的身体，不自觉地让手掌游走在男人的身体上。

托尼轻笑，也没有阻止史蒂夫，他知道史蒂夫还有话要说。钢铁侠望着史蒂夫的目光逐渐深沉，手也停留在他挺翘的臀部，不由得来了兴致，挺了挺腰胯将自己尚未苏醒的欲望与史蒂夫不知何时已经硬热的性器靠在一起。史蒂夫叹息着吻上他，舌头温柔地和托尼的卷在一起，他的手没有再进一步动作，甚至重新环到了他腰侧。

史蒂夫在两人有些轻喘时结束了这次的深吻，他舔去托尼嘴角的银丝，表情认真地像是在征求上司的同意：“你今天想和我做爱吗？”

钢铁侠轻叹地笑了出来：“这都要问？你认真的？我这辈子都没被人这么问过。”

“现在被问了。”史蒂夫像是怎么都亲不够般含住他的嘴唇声音有些断断续续的，“所以你的回答？”

“如果我拒绝了，你的老二该怎么办？”托尼调侃道，“所以，你是想要我，还是想我要你？”

“那就你来，或者等什么都不做，等它自己消下去。以及，我想要你。”史蒂夫的声音低沉地在托尼耳边吹气，“但大概，我会很老派。你知道的，上世纪的感觉，我们太需要一场温柔的性爱，我们可以慢慢来，心平气和或者……”他拍拍托尼的脊背，“你每次可都太凶了。”

“那是我的风格，顺便把你给带跑偏了很长一段时间。”托尼喟叹着将手伸到史蒂夫的双腿之间，挑逗地摩挲着硬热的一团，“我很高兴你问我，史蒂夫。说真的，此前那么些年，谁跟我上床会问这些？只有你，史蒂夫，只有你一个人……”

史蒂夫轻声回应着，他将托尼的手温和地放回自己肩膀上：“剩下的我来，你抱着我就行。”

“好。”托尼放松身体，任由史蒂夫的手伸进他的衣服里。

有些粗糙的手掌滑过他的窄腰，在肋骨上小心停留摩挲了片刻，从腋下滑过来到他的左肩胛骨处揉捏。史蒂夫的左手则是停在他右侧的胸肌上来回画着圈，时不时擦过逐渐挺立的乳尖，在右手顺着抬高他的衣摆时旋转它。史蒂夫吻着托尼的嘴唇，再慢慢往下，用牙齿轻咬黑发男人滚动的喉结。托尼享受着史蒂夫的爱抚，一边抬高左臂脱下碍事的衣物。胯下的欲望在逐渐攀升，他知道自己硬了，可顺着史蒂夫的意思，他没有多余的动作，而是将一切交给他。

他们的衣物很快被丢到一边，各自身上都只剩下一条内裤。就在托尼有些疑惑为何史蒂夫不脱下它们是，金发男人却小心用着力，让托尼蹲下身子，再慢慢躺在地毯上。不得不说，斯塔克采购的顶级定制地毯真的很舒服。托尼甚至想着就这么睡过去，可在史蒂夫隔着内裤舔舐他的阴茎时瞬间被突然袭来的快感刺激得绷紧了身子。

“呃——”他发出几声意义不明的呻吟，感受着史蒂夫隔着层布料用手挑逗他的欲望。这该死的折磨人，可托尼还是忍住了，他只是将小臂搁在脑袋上挡住一部分视线，双腿不由自主地打开，甚至轻轻顶着夸，将自己的老二往史蒂夫嘴里送。

“还好吗？”史蒂夫抬起头问他，手掌拖着托尼的臀瓣轻轻揉捏手感上佳的臀肉。托尼翻了个白眼，调整着呼吸，不让自己的声音过于颤抖：“真是漫长的前戏。”

“你不喜欢？”

“不，你尽管做。”托尼重新放松自己，“一次新奇的体验。况且你想怎么做都行。”

“想怎么做都行？”史蒂夫挑眉，“待会儿我会让你做一些事。”

“你知道我会答应的。”托尼弯了弯嘴角，“我会尽我所能满足你，史蒂夫。”

“我不会伤害你，永远不会。”史蒂夫俯下身来咬了口托尼的嘴唇，“别说的像是在献身。你已经献身给科学这么多年了。”

托尼笑出了声。不过，谢天谢地，史蒂夫终于脱下了他的内裤，他的阴茎终于不用顶着布料来回折腾了。

“帮我也脱一下？”史蒂夫跪坐在托尼面前，“用嘴，托尼。”

“你简直对性感这个概念无师自通，老古董。”托尼欣然接受。

“你任何时候都很性感。”史蒂夫的眼神更暗了。他望着托尼跪伏在他面前，双手扶着他的腰，低下头咬住内裤的边缘，再往下拉扯时有些难耐的样子。钢铁侠微皱着眉，眉眼低垂，屁股因为这样的姿势翘起，腰背弯成一条优美的曲线。那些肌肉此刻紧绷着，充满了力量的坚硬，却又带着可塑性的柔软。

眼前的托尼，太美了。

史蒂夫在托尼为他用嘴咬下内裤的一瞬间将他按倒在了地摊上，不容置疑地吻了上去。钢铁侠料到了这个，只是抬腿勾紧他的腰，用脚跟滑过史蒂夫的臀缝。

“我去拿安全套和润滑剂。”史蒂夫在唇分后站起身，挺立的阴茎滑过托尼的膝盖，“你可以现在想想歌词。”

“歌词？”托尼将清醒的思绪拉回来片刻，“哪首歌？”

“Desperado，现在你肯定能知道它的歌词了。”史蒂夫挑眉，“这是首好歌，不是吗？”

“你……不会吧……”托尼张了张嘴，被自己脑袋里的想法惊到了。史蒂夫不会是要他——

等史蒂夫拿着润滑剂和安全套回到他身边后托尼才回过神，他翻了个白眼：“也就我陪着你胡闹。”

“当然，只有你。”史蒂夫让托尼侧躺着，自己跪坐在他双腿间，将他的一条腿放在自己的双腿上。微开的角度让一张一合的后穴在史蒂夫眼前打开，他熟练地探入一根手指，想托尼对他做的那样深入浅出着。

托尼躺在地摊上，侧着身子让史蒂夫帮他扩张。他放松地享受，一直手放在史蒂夫的膝盖上轻轻按压。后穴的手指增加到了两根，托尼舒服地哼哼，绵长又颤抖地呼吸着。史蒂夫会时不时爱抚他的身体，让他保持一个性欲旺盛却又相对平稳的状态。不得不说，他真的很少体验过这般温和的性爱，但现在看来，感觉不错。

“我要进去了。”史蒂夫在扩张结束后对托尼说，阴茎在黏腻的穴口来回摩擦着。托尼只是往前挪了挪，调整角度让史蒂夫轻松地进入他。黑发男人小声喘息着，被填满的感觉安全又饱胀，托尼不由得眯起眼睛，顺手握住了史蒂夫探向他腰侧的手。

“你可以让音乐停止的。”史蒂夫缓慢地进出托尼的身体，速度甚至称得上磨人。托尼没说什么，只是用绝境停止了音乐，室内瞬间安静下来。

史蒂夫就在这时用力顶了他一下，突如其来的顶弄让托尼发出一声破碎的叫喊。史蒂夫开始加快速度，一边对托尼轻声下着让人脸红心跳的命令：“你现在可以唱那首歌了，我们没有音乐了不是吗？”

托尼咬了咬牙，老实说便被干便唱歌真的头一回。他清楚这足够色情，但他发誓，下一次做爱的时候一定要让史蒂夫也来一次，不能让他一个人这么色情的边被操边唱歌。

“真拿你……呜……没办法……”托尼有些担心自己做的不好，他下意识收紧手心将史蒂夫的手握紧。后者安抚地亲吻他的肩膀，轻声鼓励着：“我想听你唱，好吗？”

托尼看了看史蒂夫温和的眼睛，几乎视死如归地绷紧了身体。他蜷缩起来，史蒂夫抱住了他，就听到钢铁侠因金发男人的顶弄而断断续续的歌唱：“Desperado……why don't you……come to your senses……”史蒂夫几乎在一瞬间感觉自己有一股想将托尼吞吃入腹的冲动，他一口咬在托尼胳膊上，腰胯一挺，阴茎又狠又重地冲进托尼体内，碾过前列腺没入到根部。

“You been out ridin' fences……啊——”托尼哽出一声气音，快感的浪潮从体内席卷向四肢百骸，他下意识仰起头，双腿夹得死紧，眼角都挤出了些生理泪水，“……for so long now……史蒂夫，够了，我不行再……唔……”

“才两句。”史蒂夫松开嘴，舔了舔自己的咬痕，抽插的动作重新慢下来，“继续唱，好吗？”

“你他妈……”托尼喘息着，方才他几乎忍不住要射出来了，他努力调整着呼吸，尽量无视歌词中间掺杂着的属于他自己的呻吟，“Oh, you're a hard one……I know that you got your reasons……”他抓紧史蒂夫的手，在即将要呻吟出声时停住了歌曲。史蒂夫在此时撸动他的阴茎，托尼蜷缩的更厉害了，老天，放过他吧，这令人羞耻却又爽上天了。

“These things……哈啊……These things that are pleasin' you……Can hurt you somehow……史蒂夫，我……不能……啊……”托尼咬紧牙，他知道史蒂夫已经开始加快速度，他快坚持不住了。该死的那家伙竟然还在逗弄他的阴茎，他现在只想呻吟，他已经无法再唱出任何旋律了。史蒂夫没说什么，他只是让阴茎在托尼体内进出，让囊袋打在托尼的臀瓣上，发出令人兴奋的啪啪声。

他沉重地呼吸着，在某一次撞击时将阴茎完全抽出来，把托尼翻了个面。他依旧握着托尼的手，只是让钢铁侠趴在地摊上翘着屁股任由他操干着。

“托尼，唱最后一段，嗯——”史蒂夫被托尼紧致的内里包裹，在一次次抽插中积攒着快感。托尼边在他身下呻吟便唱着那首意义非凡的歌——老天，这是史蒂夫能想出的最辣的点子了——他的一举一动都令史蒂夫兴奋，都让他明白自己有多爱眼前的人。

“操你的，罗杰斯……你这……噢，天啊……”托尼将脑袋埋进交叠的双手间，史蒂夫的阴茎快将他干穿了。他清楚自己即将抵达高潮，可该死的他还要继续唱那首歌！

“It may be rainin'……”托尼咬着牙，身体一前一后的被史蒂夫顶得耸动着，他几乎唱不出什么旋律，只能念着歌词，“……but there's a rainbow above you……哈啊——”

托尼近乎哭泣着射了出来，史蒂夫在他身后颤抖着，他猜测他也到了高潮。托尼的腿根还在抽搐，他几乎失去了力气，只能垂着脑袋看着自己的精液滴在地毯上，黏糊糊的一小团。他的心跳因为高潮变得快速又剧烈，史蒂夫则贴紧他的腰背抱紧了他，金发男人同样有力、快速、充满生命力的心跳从后心传来，温热凌乱的呼吸拍打在他后颈。史蒂夫将下巴抵在他后背上，抱着托尼颤抖的身子，轻声道出最后一句歌词：“You better let somebody love you……before it's too late.”

托尼以非常快的速度清醒。一些零散的碎片从他脑海中浮现，像一片破碎的拼图一般。托尼一直无视它们的存在，可他仿佛听到了久远的过去，他在加州，坐在史蒂夫身边想着该如何向金发男人求助。他那思维被逐渐删除的大脑只能想到这首歌，他向史蒂夫求助了，而史蒂夫回应了他。史蒂夫在一切都太晚之前、在他死去之前、在他坠落之前、在他遍体鳞伤之时救下了他。

史蒂夫便是那道属于托尼·斯塔克的彩虹。

“托尼？”史蒂夫有些担心的声音从身后传来，他调整两人的姿势让阴茎滑出托尼体内。他探过身去，将跪在他面前的托尼扶起来，却被咬着嘴唇几乎快哭出来的托尼吓了一跳，自责近乎是瞬间便找上了他：“你还好吗？你怎么……老天，发生什么了？是我做的过分了吗？抱歉，我不该——唔——”

托尼按过他的脑袋来吻住了他，近乎粗暴地掠夺史蒂夫的氧气。他把史蒂夫吻到气喘吁吁，然后把他推倒在地毯上紧紧抱住。

史蒂夫回抱回去，他摩挲托尼的脊背，又揉了揉托尼的后颈，依旧有些担心：“跟我聊聊？”

“就只是……”托尼的声音闷闷的，他摇摇头，“你得给我个感动的机会，史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫一下子没反应过来，“你……因为什么？”

“因为你，和你为我做的一切，老古董。”托尼喟叹着抬起头，眼角有些湿润，“这首歌真的意义非凡，我只能这么说了。”

史蒂夫看了他一会儿，忽然笑了：“我来得不算晚，对吗？”

“如果算上当年，好吧，你来得足够早了。”托尼的语气轻松起来，“所以下次，换你来。”

“边做边唱歌？”

“对。”

“唱什么？”

“想你这样的军人……”托尼上下打量着史蒂夫，露出一个纯粹的、轻松的笑来。史蒂夫真希望这样的笑能在托尼身上多出现一些，他本想说些什么——情话，或者一些温柔的抚慰——可在托尼说出歌名后，他愣在那，脸颊瞬间红了起来。

“国歌，怎么样？”

“托尼·斯塔克——！”

end.


End file.
